Interrelations between witches
by AnonAnnie
Summary: There has been a big divide in the magic communities, and not just due to blood status. Luna tries to build the bridge between two of the different types of witches.


**The Houses Competition, Gryffindor, Year 2. Crossover with Charmed, and used Prompt Turquoise. 1207 words. Betaed by CK and Tigger - thank you!**

 **Summary: I know the years don't add up by shush. Let's just pretend they do.**

* * *

Luna knew and understood all of the different types of magic, about the witches and wizards who were born with their powers and didn't need to attend a school or use a wand. It seemed that some people assumed wand-users were the only type of magical beings, and the rest were non-magical. These non-magical beings were often given names: Muggle, No-Maj, normal. Luna never understood why 'normal' was a designation given to those without any magic coursing through their veins—just another mystery.

"Wait a second… you're going… where?"

"Magic School," she told Neville for the fourth time. He was really struggling to get his head around this. Luna waited for him to show his confusion in the only way Neville could: asking once again, for clarification. However, there wasn't any more information she could give him.

"But _which_ magic school? Hogwarts? Durmstrang?"

She smiled at him, hoping to pacify him. "It's called Magic School. It's for a different type of witch."

Neville threw his hands up in mild frustration, almost knocking her lamp over. "Fine. Just stay safe?"

"I will. There's no danger there. Apart from Demons, of course."

"What?"

Luna smiled to herself; Neville was a great friend for caring for her so deeply. She looked at him, and then his house, memorising the turquoise chair which used to be his grandmother's, before Apparating away with a pop.

* * *

Chris rolled his eyes at his sister, Melinda. She was probably the craziest of them all. "No. Absolutely not! You'll get yourself killed!"

A scoff came from the younger girl. "You and Wyatt go off and fight Demons down there all the time, and you're only three years older than me! Why can't I?"

"You're not ready yet," Chris said without hesitation. He had learnt quickly to not say she was 'too young', which she was. "You need to stay in Magic School where it's safe."

"That's not fair, Chris! I'm almost 17; I'm not a kid anymore!" Melinda argued back. She had the temper of their mother at times like these. "I've fought Demons before when they've attacked! Let me help you!"

"No. Besides, even if I wanted you to help, Mum said no. You need to look after our cousins. Mum, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige don't want them to be left alone here." Chris gave her a pointed look. "They need you."

Melinda huffed, but this time Chris could tell he had won.

Chris looked away from her in relief to see a platinum blonde witch looking up at the bookshelf. He had never seen anybody wear turquoise jeans without looking ridiculous. "Besides, you don't know that you can trust everybody… Who is that?"

Melinda rolled her eyes. "Luna. She's a different type of witch visiting to hopefully help bring the two types of magical communities together. Didn't you listen at the last family meeting?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'll exchange pleasantries with her _after_ the new triad have been taken out."

"I thought they were calling themselves the Quadrants?"

"It's a stupid name," Chris muttered before orbing out of Magic School to help his family against the newest threat.

Uprisings were a lot less regular than they used to be, but each new threat had to be treated seriously. This one was particularly nasty as the Quadrants had killed over three witches already, and nearly killed Aunt Phoebe and her daughter Prue a few weeks ago.

* * *

Chris carelessly threw his clothes into the hamper to shower off all of the dirt. He wouldn't usually care, but it stunk. The water stung his shoulder which had been scratched up when he was thrown against the wall, but thankfully, he was relatively unharmed otherwise. What was better was that most of the Quadrants were taken out, with the final one submitting.

The just turned 19-year-old closed his eyes as the hot water glided over his face and cleansed his body before he fully washed and got out. He carefully rubbed some cream into his shoulder—he refused to ask anybody, especially Wyatt, to heal him. As far as he was aware, none of them got injured.

Throwing a towel around his waist, Chris headed to his room to get dressed. He still had to help out at Magic School, something Aunt Paige insisted upon. His eyes lingered on a turquoise t-shirt, the same shade as the jeans he saw the girl wearing. He couldn't even remember what Melinda said her name was. He shrugged the thought off and grabbed a light grey top, pulling it over his shoulders before pulling on jeans

His hair was still wet when he orbed out of his room.

* * *

Chris walked back into Magic School. He knew there was a meeting going on regarding the prospect of a 'school trip' to visit one of the other school for wizards. Due to the meeting, some of the classes were cancelled, so Chris didn't have to help out in any of the classes today. Though, he did still have to help organise the books.

He stared at the girl in turquoise jeans as she picked up one of the books on the shelves. Shouldn't she be at the meeting? And why was she making him do more work? "Hey," he half greeted, half made his presence aware. "Are you allowed to wander around unaccompanied?"

The blonde shrugged. "It doesn't matter now. You're here. You can accompany me."

Chris blinked in surprise at how soft her voice was, he didn't know why he imagined it to be different. "How do you know I'm allowed to accompany you?"

She looked up at him. "Your sister Melinda said you help run things."

"Oh, you've been talking about me?" Chris asked curiously.

"Yes. Paige asked her to fill me in on the family history. You're Chris, right?" He nodded in reply. "I'm Luna."

"Nice to meet you…" he replied before pausing. This girl had him very intrigued. "Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting?"

"They are arguing about whether or not to allow students to visit the other type of wizarding school," Luna informed him.

"Oh. They do that a lot." Chris picked up one of the books and put it back on to the shelve, the quicker it was done, the quicker he could leave. "What made you decide to do unite the different types of magical beings?"

"My world has been torn apart by people who sought to exclude others that were different from them. What we need is to build bridges and work together. Separating people based on blood status, or what type of witch they are is pointless."

Chris nodded. "I couldn't agree with you more. Interrelationships with other good magical beings would be beneficial for everybody."

Luna looked at him right in the eye and smiled. "That is what I'm trying to make everybody understand. There's no difference between us."

"Well… I don't own turquoise jeans and you do… so there are some difference. But none of them should matter."

She laughed. "Yes. That is true."

Chris couldn't help but think about the potentials of what could happen as a result of Luna's proposition. It was really an inspiring idea. He genuinely couldn't wait to find out more.


End file.
